zerodaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 2
Zero Days: Revelations Target Audience: Rated M for mature, ages 18+ male and females. Additive Comprehension: What MBM’s main goal is with the nanotechnology. Who Does it follow: You create your character from scratch from appearance to sex. Tone: Violent: Drama serious, action, first person shooter. Synopsis: You get to choose to play as a Human Hacker, a Human Cyborg or an A.I. Android. * If you choose to play as a Human Hacker, you start in Los Cabos, Mexico, working for the A.I. When your facility gets attacked by a large group of rogue A.I. Destroyers, you need to fight your way out of the city while rescuing fellow hackers and good A.I. Your character can hack both enemy Destroyers to fight for you and boss A.I. to find out what’s going on. * If you play as a Human Cyborg, you start in a rebel base located in Canada/Alaska. When your base gets attacked by a large group of rogue A.I. Destroyers, you need to rescue as many other cyborgs as you can while upgrading your body with A.I. Destroyers weapons and technology. Your character’s brutal nature tortures information out of defeated boss Destroyers to find out what’s going on. * If you play as an A.I. Android, you start on a gigantic floating ship(s) traveling the Pacific Ocean while overseeing your servant humans as they perform ocean cleanup. When all your transmissions are jammed, and your ocean vessel(s) comes under attack by a large group of rogue A.I. Destroyers, you are forced to take up arms and fight your former brothers while protecting/rescuing your human servants. Your character uploads information from defeated enemies and bosses to learn new abilities and find out why these Destroyers went rogue. Eventually all three characters travel to an A.I. rebuilt Fukushima (where the nuclear disaster happened). Human Hackers still need to wear protective suits due to what’s left of the radiation in the area. Regardless of who you choose to play as, you meet up with both the other playable characters and help each other out to stop the Destroyers. Eventually you find out that the rogue Destroyers discovered that some humans have nanotechnology embedded within them. These humans are unaware of this. This is what created a divide between the Destroyers and why this group of Destroyers went rogue. Some Destroyers want to kill all humans, others, for the first time, want to co-exist with them and view them as a higher form of human on par with A.I. The A.I. character finds out that one of the humans the Destroyers killed on his ship(s) was one of these humans. Whichever character you play as, right before the end of the game you find a file with pictures of humans with nano tech in their blood. One of these pictures is of Samantha, the main protagonist from the feature film. Upon completion of the game all three characters, including the rogue Destroyers, find out that MBM (Modular Business Machines*) inserted this nano tech into random humans not just to upgrade humans to be on par with A.I., but to collect un-compromised data on human emotion to be then uploaded to the world’s A.I. bringing better understanding and creating a lasting peace. They call this Project Revelations. * Still runs the Japanese branch even though the film’s main character, Samantha’s parents have been over thrown.